


SF9 x Reader

by Malena_1706



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malena_1706/pseuds/Malena_1706
Summary: A bunch of stories of all the members of SF9 with you ! The stories are not link together but I hope you will like them :)If you have any theme/suggestions for the stories, please feel free to tell me
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Reader, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Reader, Kim Inseong/Reader, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Reader, Kim Youngbin/Reader, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/You, Lee Jaeyoon/Reader, Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Reader, Yoo Taeyang/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

SF9 x Reader 

Zuho 

Today is the big day ! I have to meet a friend who lives in Busan for my two weeks vacation ! I'm so excited that I get up precipitously and run through my appartment, missing several times of fall on the floor. I'm taking a quick breakfast and grasping my suitcase, not forgetting to lock my studio. It's time to go : I slammed the car door, programm the GPS and I'm gone ! 

A few hours later 

It's been three hours since I drive and I'm starting to feel a little tired. After all, I woke up early this morning to be sure to arrive at the agreed time. I decide then to stop at the nearest gas-station, only I'm not on the freeway so it's complicated to find one... I continue my road, scrutinising the slightest panel when a service-station is indicated within five minutes. 

-Well, here you go ! I'm exclaiming myself with a big smile and I'm headed quietly towards the gas-station. 

When I arrive, I park on a small parking lot where there are very few cars. I slammed the car door and observe the landscape, the gas-station is rather small but the building remains welcoming, surrounded by several trees and fleurish bushes. It's rare to see a gas-station that is a little rural ! I guess this place is gonna be a space of peace and rest for a while. 

Moving forward with big strides, I push the door and go into the coffee shop of the station. There's not a lot of people inside, I'd say about a dozen people. I'm not very hungry but thirsty, so I decided to get coffee at the bar to wake me up a little. 

-Hello, I'll have a hazelnut coffee please. I ask whereas I sit on one of the chairs. 

-Of course, I will prepare you this. Answer the manager with a soft but trusting voice. 

While I'm waiting for my drink, a person is install to a chair on my left. I'm just gonna take a little curious look, but as people say. Curiosity is a bad default because I find myself staring with wonder at the man who set up next to me. Indeed, he is a staggering beauty but I rather would say : He has a particular charm ! His hair are black but they draw a midnight blue, electric and his mullet hairstyle insn't most modern, certainly, but he's wearing it perfectly. I'm still scrutinizine him even when his gaze is lost on the counter, his jawline is so salient and well-defined as I feel I'd have a finger cut I dared caress it ! This is the first time I've felt passion watching someone and especially a stranger... 

-Here's your coffee, Miss. Suddenly declares the lady, cutting me in my observation. I thank her and drink my coffee gently, I am sure and certain to blush as a child by realizing the presence of this beautiful man sitting beside me. But what can I do ? It's all nicely to being so beautiful, but it should be forbidden by law... 

-Ah Zuho ! You ordered our milkshakes ? Exclaims a boy by entering the station to sit next to the unknown man. I can't help but look who's the new arrivant, he has blond hair and cute round eyes. I'd say he's almost as handsome as his friend. 

-Not yet Inseong-hyung, the lady ordered before me. He answers turning towards me with a big smile on his face. My god, his teeth are so white ! and then I would think I saw another man, I mean his smile instantly illuminated his face ! He was impassive a few minutes ago... Well, I guess it's the magic of beauty. 

-I'm sorry, I've probably been a little hasty. I was slowly adding with a suspect of embarassment in the voice, taking part in their conversation. The blue-haired man, whose man I know the name now, keeps smiling with sympathy and waves at me to not apologize. After all, he came after me at the bar. 

-We'll take three strawberry milkshakes please, Ma'am. He ends up saying by turn the eyes away from me. I just watched them for a moment before I finished my coffee in one sip and got off my chair . I once again thank the owner of the coffee shop and walk away to get out and join my car. 

Once in the car, I put the key on the ignition but the car won't start ! I don't pay attention and start again, always nothing. I'm starting to lose patience when I turn the key again, it's not the best time for my car to not function ! I let a long sigh and get out of the vehicle, well-decided to find the cause of problem. 

-This is not the time to break down ! I said by opening the hood of my car. I have to meet my friend at noon in Busan and at this rythm, I'm not gonna take it on time and I'm sure I'm never going to get that car back. While I check the condition of my engine, a hand is slowly alight on my shoulder and made up jump ! I turn around, wondering who it might be and I'm just realize that it's Zuho ! The man from the cafetaria ! 

-I saw that you had some problems with your car, let me help you. He announces, offering me his help. It's said with so many kindness that I cannot refuse and I briefly explain the problem. 

He's pushing the sleeves of his white shirt and passes a hand in his hair before he leans on the engine. Again, I'm dazzled by the vision he offers me from his body... It's amazing. Why a man can be so sexy just by repair a car ! The little drops of sweat that drip on his forehead, the rolled-up sleeves of his shiny white shirt that show apparent veins and his concentrated expression when he examines the car... An image I want to capture forever.

I'm watching him without saying anything, not wanting to bother him in his work but I can't help but feeling useless at the same time... I should have known how to fix my vehicle by myself. Zuho will not always be there for me. Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice that he's finished his observation and he stares at me, awaiting for some reaction. 

-Here, I'm done looking. There was only one small problem with the engine, but it's settled. You should be able to leave easily. He explains to me by wiping his hands off with an old rag. 

-But you're a mechanic ? Or maybe a magician then ! I've been questioning with a small laugh at the end, I'm admiring his talent. He solved the problem so quickly that it's very incredible ! 

-Well, no, but I can say that I have some notions in mechanic. He answers me by slowly shutting down the hood before he's make a little sheepish smile. I thank him warmly and without realizing it, I grab his hand and tight her with benevolence ! At my gesture, I notice some redness appearing on his cheeks when he sees our linked-hands, with an astonished eye. 

-Thank you again ! You really saved me. What can I do to pay you back ? I'm inquire suddenly while I release his hand. He seems disappointed for a moment but a smile is quickly returning to his full lips and he tells the most precious thing : 

-Your smile is the most beautiful gratitude, I will only settle for it. Disclose Zuho with a courteous but confident air of him. My eyes are wide-open, I'm totally surprised. I've never heard such a thing in (...) years of existence. 

-Now we're even ! I will let you go ! He said, slowly moving away as he arrived earlier. I am not leaving him from eyes and analyzing his looks, her poise : Zuho is elegant and slender, almost majestic ! It's not everyday that you meet a man with such a charisma. 

I shake my head, determined to take him out of my mind troubled by so many generosity but I can't. I suppose a person like him can't be forgotten. I'm just sighing lightly and entering in my car again. I put the key on the ignition and this time, it's starts without problems ! I'm doing a quick reverse gear and I'm about to leave the little parking lot when I see someone running fast in my direction ! 

-Wait ! Scream the person and I recognize Zuho's low voice that left me just a few minutes ago. 

I turn the car's window down fast and look at him with some misunderstanding, do I have forgot something at the gas-station ? He regains his breath for a instant before he gives me enjoyably a takeaway drink ! 

-Take this, it's for you car journey. I hope that suits you ! He exclaims himself with a gentle smile, when I am absorbed by his bright-eyes. 

-I-I..Thank you very much ! I asnwer by stutter lightly. Is there only an angel living in this world ? I think I found him. Without even knowing me, he had me a peach iced-tea and it's my favorite drink ! 

-Have a safe journey ! He says by passing one hand into his hair swept away by the wind. I see him leaving and I'm leaving too the gas-station to get on the road. 

My thoughts are already turning to Zuho while I'm putting the ice-tea in the cup holder of my car. But one detail draws my attention and I see a little message written with a black felt on the drink : 

Here's my number, call me when you get in Busan. I read out loud and a huge smile comes back to my lips again. 

Indeed, a phone number is written with a tiny colorful stickers. Decidedly, I guess I've made the acquaintance of a golden man; This man is a real gem. I'm driking a little sip of the tea and focusing on the road again. 

-Of course, I will call you. I whispered when the enthusiasm grew in me and I already have butterflies in my stomach. 

I hope to see you soon, Zuho. Soon...


	2. Taeyang

**Taeyang**

Today it's a school day like the others who ends up. A insipid day, without flavor, a sad day. As I go home, my thoughts are immediatly turning to my father. Once again, I didn't visit him in prison... If he knew I was just afraid to confront him, not know what to say to him but I want to tell him the words that want to escape from my mouth " I miss you, Dad." 

Once the door passed, my mother run towards me and asked how my day happened. I'm just shrug my shoulders, without a word and giving me back to my room. While I climb the stairs, I feel my mother's look on my back and I know she's saddened of my behavior... Only, I don't want to talk about school anymore. This terrible place where I'm just sitting down, where all the vultures are locked up and I'm bored a little more every day... 

Now that I'm alone, I can loosen up. If there's one thing that allows me to hold up in this world, it's my passion for dancing. I've been dancing since I was a little girl and I never stopped ! I turn on my bluetooth compound and the music Gashina start playing. Hearing this song, my body relaxes and starts undulate by itself, moving at the pace of music. My eyes are closing when I let my feet do the steps I've known for so long... At that time, it's been one hour since I dance and I'm so much carried away by the melody to the point that I don't hear my mother coming into the room ! 

-Y/N ! You're gonna be late for your dance class ! She's exclaims furiously while enter in my room and she lowers the sound of my compound. 

I let a sigh out and turn out the music quickly. I say to my mother to go out of my room and start to change in suitable garments to go to my dance class (I'll let you imagine the outfit for you dance class ^^) it's been a few weeks since I didn't go in my dance class, I just hope my teacher will understand... After everything that happened with my father, I didn't have the heart to dance and I don't like to dance today too, I do it for don't lose my level. 

-I often want to stop everything, sometimes... I whisper while I tie shoeslaces. I grab my bag and going downstairs to join my mom, she takes the keys of the car and leads me fast to to my hip-hop class. 

In front of the building, fear grows in me and I'm seriously starting to regret coming. Finally, I decide to in, not without have some kind of apprehension but a voice that I be familiar reach my ears and reassure me for an instant. I'm standing in front of the door of the dance room while I hear my teacher who gives tempo with vivacity and precision. That loud voice but with that melodious and clear tone that I love so much, she's missed me terribly. 

I inspire and expires several times and enter in the room. I'm watching the few students who dance with fervour, but my gaze is instinctively turning to Taeyang, my dance instructor. I'm observe him and he hasn't changed, always so handsome with his raven-haired and a skin wonderfully tanned. The music ends and all stops to take back their breath when they turn their heads to me : Silence is burdensome, they judge me with hate and Taeyang doesn't do anything to hush them... What's going on ? 

-Well, what a welcome... I ended up saying with a sheepish smile. Girls don't come to greet me and I don't even understand why. Taeyang remains stoic and doesn't approach me, not even a simple attempt. What did I do to deserve this ? 

-I..I Y/N ? What are you doing here ? He's questionning me by sweep away hair strands of his shiny forehead. He stares at me with misunderstanding and I let my hands clenching into fists in face of his question how to say... Stupid. 

-I'd like to continue dance. After all, I'm part of this class, right ? I answered coldly. His face takes a sad expression, almost melancholy when he seems to look for words. A friend of mine, Joyce, is coming close to me with a strong and precipitated approach as if she's about to announces me the worst thing in the world and I wasn't wrong : 

-You're not welcome here anymore ! Get out, you want ? And don't put your feet back here ! She screams at my face by display nervous gestures. She shows me the door and ask me explicitly to leave the class. I've my eyes wide open when I memorize the words she comes to tell me. How can she tell me that, after months of dance together ?! I can't think properly, trying to process the information, but my mind stays stuck on these words... My chest is gripped and my body starts shaking, I'm furious. 

-Sorry to be passed. I whisper before running away, slamming the door to show my frustration. 

Inhale, breath. The wet eyes and the throat tight, I swallowed my saliva. Angry with my weakness, I've wipe off the tear that slip on my cheek. I'm gonna hunt this thoughts and hold on. Outside, the night fell and it rains so much that I'm quickly soaked, the raindrops are confound with my cring. My eyes stray on the few bystanders that are strolling on these damp sidewalks and I walk near them, without aim. From a gesture, I bring a hair lock of my... long hair behind my ear while a depressed moaning is escaping from my pink lips. I feel awfully lonely right now and I feel like I've been stabed in heart. I could go home, drink hot chocolate and stay in my mom's comforting embrace but I don't want to... I'm thinking about the reaction of Taeyang and I think she's the one which's hurt me the most, his lost look and his hesitation to defend me are so much disappointing and I'm always replay the scene in my saddened mind. 

-Y/N ! Scream a voice that draw near me. That voice, I don't want to hear her anymore and I hate her so why do I keep recognizing her ? 

-Y/N ! For godness' sake ! You're going to catch a cold like that ! Declares Taeyang when he's staring at me with worry before he put his leather jacket on my shoulders. 

-So now you're worried about me ? Isn't a little too late ? I exclaim myself while I abducted his jacket brutally to put it on his hands, the tears restart to sink immediatly of my eyes already damaged. He seems surprised a moment, probably because he's never saw me so upset. But his expression is resolved and he grabs me by the shoulders, forcing me to look him well in the face. 

-These girls are jalous, ok ?! I was just trying to protect you from them, you understand. He said by clutch my shoulders very strongly while he observes me with a rather anxious look, as if he under the grip of terrible emotions fighting in his mind. I contemplate him a instant, his black eyes are usually so sparkling but now they've lost all their shine and are watery. 

-What are saying ? You're crazy, that's unbeliavable ! Jealous of us ? Okay well, maybe jealous of you but not of me, how can they be jealous- I explain but I can't finish my sentence because he's putting his lips on mines and embracing me with a sneaky kiss. I feel my cheeks burning and weirdly, I want to feel his sensual mouth again on mine. Before I have time to say anything, he hugs me in his arms and I sense his warmth warm up my body... I put my head on his chest but I'm freaking out when I feel his abdominals through his wet tank top ! 

-They are jealous because I love you. Yes, I love you Y/N. He's telling me by tightening his hug even more. I can't see his face but I imagine him sketching a wonderful smile when he declares me his flames. 

I close my eyes, letting me cradle through by his soft heartbeat while I reflect on his words. I understand why he's been acting like this before. He probably didn't expect to see me back soon and he didn't know how to deal with girl's insults. They know that he was in love with me and I guess he just wanted to protect me from their animosity all this time... 

-You're a fool, really. I whispered to him while I lift up my head to make my best smile with a little laugh. He kisses my forehead and lets me out of his embrace. 

He offers me his hand, I accept it with pleasure and he escorts me home while we are making our way in, joking like children in the pouring rain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope you like this story with Taeyang, the sunshine of SF9 ! The next story is coming soon, stay tuned ! Thanks for reading that :)


	3. Inseong

By this sunny afternoon, I walk around the streets looking for a coffee shop. Indeed, today I have a date with a man named Eunwoo! I'm so excited at the idea to meet him, after all, it's already a month that we were talking by texting and I wanted to see him in real life. He told me to join him in a coffee of Rue Maupassant, so I search the address on my phone, but I can't find anything. I hope he exists his coffeeshop... While I'm strolling on the streets, I can suddenly hear gentle laugh reach my ears and the sound of the chairs which are clashed. Could it be possibly the famous coffee shop? 

I scamp towards the noise and falling, in the street corner, on a pretty colourful coffee! I freeze a moment and observe the place; some people savour a smoothie on a terrace while the sun is reflected on their sunglasses and two handsome waiters fuss about serving their orders. I shake my head, stopping my observation and start looking for any sign that would indicate the name of this coffee shop. 

-Yes! It's this one! I exclaiming myself with a big smile. Indeed, I am in front of the good coffee shop because this is called " au petit bonheur gourmand " and that is the one that Eunwoo indicated me. I decide to go in, in search of Eunwoo, not knowing whether or not he's already arrived. I gaze the interior room intently, and it's just as beautiful as the terrace: On the left, there is a counter made of a light wood with high chairs, walls are painted in brown and white tones, and that adds a touch of romance to the inside. I look at the few round tables disposed to my right, looking for a man who resembles Eunwoo, when I see him greeting me with a little shy smile! I welcome him in return and join his table. 

-Hello, Y/N! How are you? He starts by pushing a smoothie towards me, it's mango and papaya, my favourite! Decidedly, I only told him once, and he remembers. He's as considerate that via message. On the table, I can also see macaroons and other sweets, I feel I'm going to enjoy this date. 

-I'm super fine! I'm so glad to finally meet you. I said before I thanked him for the drink. He blushes a little, and we start to talk about nothing, from the weather to our future plans. It may be an hour that we're talking, but I don't see the time spent with him... While I show him pictures of my recent trip to Italy (or another country of your choice), he suddenly changes his facial expression and slips away to the toilet. I'm eye tracking him, a little lost in the face of his behaviour, but I decided to wait. After all, I have nothing else to do. 

Five minutes, ten minutes and twenty minutes end up passing, and I'm starting to worry. I'm headed to the bathroom, but no one is there, where Eunwoo can be? I'm about to come back to the main room when someone call and this is one of the two waiters. 

-Looking for someone, miss? He asks me when he sets soap on the sink outside to the toilet. 

-Well, a black-haired man went to the bathroom now twenty minutes ago. He's not here? I'm inquired by throwing a glance at my watch to confirm my words. I'm staring at the waiter, waiting for an answer that would relieve me. He seems to be looking for his words while he scratches his cheek with a focused expression. I read his name on his apron, his name is Chani. 

-But this gentleman left a long time ago. He left the coffee directly after he was out of the bathroom. He declares with a little misunderstanding. At these words, the concern grows inside me. I just hope there's nothing serious about him for leaving like this... However, he told me that he was free today. 

-Oh, I see. Thank you, Chani. I end up answering by putting a false smile on my face before I return to my table. 

Once sitting, I'm sending a message to Eunwoo directly. A statement that is reassuring, I don't want him to worry if he had an impediment. Just two minutes later, I get an answer, but I can't believe what I read. 

-Listen Y/N, I had to go because I have a big problem to deal with. Actually, I'm not really Eunwoo, it's a pseudonym. I took all the money you had in your purse and some important papers. Farewell. I read with a low voice while my hands start shaking and tears are piquing my eyes. Yet, I can't take these words seriously, it's just unthinkable... But let's say he really dit that, where is he now? I'm putting my phone on the table, and I'm rummaging in my handbag. 

-Damn, it's not possible... I whisper when I found out my bag is empty, I don't have any banknote. All I have is my sunglasses, lip balm and my blood-type card. At least, if I get stabbed and need a transfusion, It will help. That's some positive thoughts, no? 

I don't know what to do, how to react and especially where to go. What was I going to do? Eunwoo is a good manipulator, for sure. However, the information has a hard time going up to my brain. It was so good about an hour ago, we had a long time chat, and I thought I'd please him, physically and mentally. Obviously, I'm just a victim before or after anyone else... I buried my face into my palms while blurting out a depressed sigh, trying to reflect calmy on the possibilities that present to me. 

Suddenly, something terrible comes into my mind, which was already troubled; How I was gonna pay for the bill? I'm out of cash, no credit card and I can't pay with my phone. Okay, I'm fucked, and I definitely can't run away... What am I gonna do? 

-Here's the bill, miss. Declares a voice that I don't recognize as Chani's. I just lift my head, and my eyes grow bigger when I see the man in front of me, he's so handsome! I can't tell whether he is older than Eunwoo or not, but his charm is entirely different. He has beautiful blond-grey hair slightly in a mess, amber eyes and skin that is softly tanned by the sun. I keep detailing him, but without realizing, I grab his shirt before he gets away! I have to tell him the truth about my situation. 

-Listen, sir, I can't pay the bill. I announce, looking down while I feel my cheeks burning of shame. 

-What do you mean by that? You know, I accept all kinds of payments in my coffeeshop so don't worry. He answers by smiling warmly. So I'm dealing with the owner, great. I'm screwed. He wants to go back as he came, but I grab his shirt again, I need to explain him right this time. 

-Actually, the man sitting with me earlier took all my money, credit card and everything. He's missing, and right now, I don't have any news of him. I said quickly. 

At that time, I want to bury myself six feet underground when I feel his penetrating gaze on me. His eyebrows are puckering and I except the worst of remarks, but he proposes me a far-fetched idea. 

-In that case, work for me. Your first salary will pay for this bill. It's a good deal, isn't it? He says by writing his phone number and name on a piece of paper before he's giving it to me. I look at the form and his face, again and again, but I can't believe it. Is it really that simple? 

-But I'm a student, and I wouldn't be available as often as you would like. I add, fiddling the paper in my hands. I don't want to take this deal so quickly, but it's the only option that comes up to me right now. While I'm in my deep thoughts, my eyes get lost on his body: A blue shirt with a beige turtleneck, slim jeans and a pair of derbies. His style is pretty casual, and he doesn't look like a boss like that! But as they say, clothes do not make the monk. 

-You'll start as soon as possible! He exclaims himself joyfully, making me leave my thoughts before he went back to the counter as if nothing was. 

-You don't give me a choice then. I can start... Tomorrow, for example? I answer with a shy smile. A pure expression of happiness illuminates his face when he hears my words, and he intensely acquiesces. I feel blushing again in front of his beauty, and I'm picking up my purse, leaving the coffee hastily. 

-Come to fourteen hours! He screams as he salutes me with a sign of hand. 

-Yes, Mr.Inseong! I reply with joy by slowly walking away. While I'm a little further down the street, I let out the cry of enthusiasm and the passerby look at me weirdly. Too bad for their eardrums but I'm so excited about starting this new job! 

Tomorrow, everything starts. 

** Two months later  **

It's been two months since I worked for Inseong. The first month was hard, I had to learn everything from the waitress's profession, but with the help of Chani, Rowoon and especially his help, I was really able to make progress! I often think about the conditions of my hiring, and when we talk about that together, he always jokes by saying that he never would have let me go. I was different, not like the other girls, he said. But I don't take this answer really as a joke because again yesterday when I was wiping the glasses, he came suddenly and told me to let him do it with a wink... 

But it would be lying to say that I remain insensitive to his advances. In fact, with two months of work here, I've become close to Inseong, and I don't consider him as my boss any more. I would really like him to be even closer to me, I love all his person: His manners, his big cute eyes, his skin without imperfections but especially his infinite kindness. 

He's real angel fell from the sky! 

In this late afternoon, it's me who has to close the coffee. I clean the last tables outside and store the chairs when I hear a whistling came from inside. Fear grows inside me, would a thief come in while I was out? I am equipped with a glass bottle, and I slowly go into the room, but I jump when a breath makes itself felt in my ear! 

-For God's sake Inseong, you scared me! I exclaim by putting my hand on my heart that beats at all speed. I gaze at him with a certain discontent while he's laughing out loud. In any case, he looks proud of his joke. Hands-on the hips, I still wait for him to calm down, observing him while he wipes laughter tears at the corner of his eyes. 

-I didn't think I would really scare you, Y/N. But I have to say it was funny. He said, looking at me with amusement, trying to hold back his laugh again. 

-Anyway, tell me what you're doing here? I add by taking off my apron. 

-Well, I wanted to come and see you. I figured you'd be feeling lonely as Rowoon and Chani are on vacation. He responds innocently by passing one hand behind his neck. I know he does it when he's embarrassed. His cuteness will kill me one day. 

-Very kind of you, but I don't need your help. Look, I'm done cleaning up, and we can go. I explain with a smirk, and I'm taking a damp cloth to clean the counter. Inseong shrugs his shoulders with a sigh, a defeated expression on his face and I laugh slightly. 

While I hurry to wash the counter, I feel a hand passing on my hip and Inseong puts his head on my shoulder. My body freezes, he's never been so close! I don't know how to react since my suspicious self would immediately push him away, but I can't, I definitely can't... I'm trying to contain the redness on my cheeks when he's having fun caressing all my body, making me shuddering subconsciously. 

I still don't react, at least I try, but it's not counting on Inseong who's putting lips on my naked neck! Without wanting to, a desirous moaning escapes my mouth, and I hope he didn't hear it. 

-I want to hear it once more, it was cute. He said, kissing my neck again while he's leaving marks on my thin skin. This time I turn over and observe his eyes that only reflect desire, love and passion. Our two mouths are closing in, and I feel our breath warm, mine is accelerating, but he's timidly kissing me. 

Our two tongues are embarking on a sensuous ballet while he squeezes my face into his beautiful-wide hands. I can feel a specific heat as our bodies getting closer dangerously, but we end up kissing to breathe while we look at each other without saying anything. Everything passes through the eyes. Always without a word, he helps me finish cleaning the room, and we close the coffee quickly. 

-Let's go! He says by putting the keys in his pocket and by offering me his arm. 

-Yeah, let's go. I answer with a little smile while I pass my arm around his. 

Now I don't know what will happen to us. I simply know that I'm happy with the boss, the friend but especially the man that Inseong is. 


	4. Youngbin part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I finally offer you the fourth fiction with this time a small particularity! This story will be divided into two parts because I was inspired, no ... Much too inspired! And as the story was too long, I decided to cut it into two parts. Hope you will like this story, thank you for welcoming Youngbin!   
> PS: Very dark themes mentioned such as suicide, violence etc.…Sensitive souls must abstain!  
> I wish you, however, a good read!

It was in October that my life changed. I still remember my first night in prison. I remember everything: the acrid smell of smoke, the sound of doors slamming and locks closing. That day, I lost all bearings, and I only felt despair and fear. These feelings of confinement and isolation were intense, and all I had in mind was the idea of ending my life. Trimming my veins or hanging myself with the sheets, these two options were tempting, and I was now thinking only of that. And here is what I said the same day to the judge who locked me up in prison:

 _Live in a cage or die? The choice is quickly made. Death is far sweeter._ Creepy, isn't it? But that was my destiny, and even today, I want to do everything to leave this world. I slowly open my eyes as the painful memories of my first moments in prison replay in my mind. I get up quietly, being careful not to wake my fellow inmate who is a light sleeper. If I have the misfortune to wake her up, god knows that the blows will fall on me like the raindrops on the window... Here, another melancholy sentence. I should write down that one.

I bring my hair back in a high ponytail as I look out over the landscape. All I can see are the fall colours adorning the trees and the wind sweeping the fallen leaves. It would be a rather appreciable landscape if I did not hate this period, this damn season ... I let out an utterly emotionless laugh at the thought of this cycle which begins.

For five years, my daily life has been made of emptiness, power relations and violence—a futile everyday life in a universe of constraints. A prison is only a brutal place where the law of the most robust reigns. My days are repeated tirelessly: wake up, eat, get out, come back and sleep. Time dominates my life, animosity oppresses me and injustice repels me. It’s hard to find a semblance of humanity and support here, everything is only betrayal, and everyone has recourse to the least baseness.

My dark thoughts are interrupted when a guard opens my cell door and forces me to go out into the yard, hands cuffed and rope around the neck like a good doggie. On the way, as always, insults are heard when I pass, and I don't listen to anything, say nothing and do nothing. On the way, insults are listened to, and I don't listen to anything, say nothing and do nothing. It's not like their insults reach me after so much time passed in this rat hole. It's the morons who speak the most, and I understood it here.

-The silent dog is the first to bite. I whisper to a few inmates who spit in my face as I walk. Their poisonous saliva flows on my face, and I'm dying to get them on the spot, but the guard recalls me to order.

_One day, they will pay._

Once outside, I go directly sit on a stone bench to watch three girls playing basketball. There is nothing more exciting, so I let my gaze get lost on the ball that comes and goes. At many times, the wind blows hard and forces me to sweep my bangs which obstruct my vision. As I push my wicks for the umpteenth time, I feel a ball land on my head with force, and some mocking laughter follows.

My blood runs cold in my veins as I look up to watch the three girls. One of them laughs as the other two approaches dangerously. A shadow passes in front of me, and in a second, I find myself on the ground with short breath! Then the blows rains, pain irradiates in me like a burning fire, and I feel myself shakes violently.

-This is all you deserve. Suffer a little more, I don't want you to die too quickly! Exclaims one of the players in the group as she hits my face several times with her leather soles. I'm starting to have blurry vision, and I don't know if I should crack or hold on, show my weakness or get up.

-S...Stop… I say when I feel the warm blood run from my nose. My head is buzzing, and it is as if my body is pricked by hundreds of needles. I scream as I feel a foot come to crush my back hard. I am nailed to the ground, spitting blood as I try to get up, but it is impossible ... I am weak.

I no longer count the humiliations I have suffered since I have been here. I succumb a little more each day to depression and physical frailty. I try as best I can to create the conditions for my survival, ignoring suicidal thoughts, but it becomes complicated... My heart beats a little slower each day, and my thoughts bump into the narrow, worn walls of my mind.

-Guards are coming! One of my attackers shouts, removing her foot from my broken back before running away. Effectively, the supervisors arrive with batons in hand to separate us, but honestly, I don't trust them. The way they treat me, the filthy food they bring back and that I don't dare to taste ... Take advantage of their power; We are in hell, and they are the demons.

-Come on, get up you dirty whore! Someone wants to see you in the parlour. One of them said to me, gripping me violently by the arm. I moaned lightly at the touch of his hand on my bruised skin but said nothing. I suffered enough today, and I don't want to add another layer. She drives me bluntly to the visiting room, and I keep asking myself who wants to see me. Apart from a banker or a bailiff for my debts, I don't know who it can be… However, my curiosity was not taken away from me when I arrived here, and I want to quickly see the identity of this person.

My eyes grow bigger when a young man takes place in front of me, behind the fine window glass that separates us. I don't recognize him at all and the question of knowing who he is burns my lips.

-Who are you? I ask gently. My voice is hoarse, and the iron taste of blood itches my throat. My whisper seems to surprise him because he looks up, looking surprised but he seems to compose himself quickly.

-File number 7848B ( pronounce seven thousand eight hundred and forty-eight ) Name: Y/N and first name: YF/N

You entered here on October 17, 2014, and you have been here for five years, is that correct? He asks after having exposed the facts concerning me.

I do not answer immediately, too busy to detail him. It has been a long time since I have seen such a charming man. He has an aura ... How to say ... Particular. He looks nice but cold at the same time, it's bizarre. His face is somewhat round, yet he has well-defined features, with a protruding jaw. This is the man of all contrasts.

Now that you've finished leer at me, will you answer me? He says with a certain nonchalance, not without making a sly little smile.

His deep voice startles me, and I am sure to become red at his remark. However, I quickly regain my senses and finally decide to respond to his statements.

-Yes, I'm Y/N, and it's been five years that I'm here. I answer seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. His face lights up for a moment while I confirm my identity, and I observe him taking some notes in a notebook. Then, he looks up and asks me the fateful question

-And why are you imprisoned? He questions, observing my reaction. Pain hurts my heart at the thought of my coming in prison, the bitter memories resurface, and I laugh, an excruciating, frantic and desperate laugh.

-Why should I answer you? What is so exciting about knowing the reasons for my incarceration? I finally declared in a firm voice, after having calmed down.

I see him open his mouth then he closes it right away. His dark eyes sparkle brightly as he looks at me without saying a word, examining my face from every angle. I blush again under his piercing gaze and try to wipe the dried blood on my face, but that only spreads it... I really don’t make a positive impression. He lets out an amused sigh before speaking, and my eyes instantly blur with tears at his words.

-I’m here to save you, Y/N. He declares with a resolute air, placing a hand on the glass.

Relief, fear and then apprehension, a lot of emotions merge in me as I try to record his words. Five years that I have been here, to suffer, to survive and this stranger says he can change my life? I should be delighted, but yet all I feel is hate—pure and hard hatred.

\- Just tell me you who you are ?! Why let me out and not someone else? What do you want? I scream as I get up with a nervous movement. I can’t trust anyone. I cry again, and my agitation attracts the guards who rush towards me, tackling me to the ground.

The man stands up quickly and orders them to let me go, which they do reluctantly. I get up not without difficulty, and I see him gathering his documents before leaving. I watch him go away with his assured gait when he turns around and speaks me a few words.

\- My name is Youngbin and I swear on my life that I will get you out of here.

That's his last words as leaves the parlour. I remain shocked, the vacuum is created in my head while my breath is blocked. For the first time, someone is trying to get me out of this hell. I finally have the hope of putting an end to this injustice, my confinement for a crime that I have never committed.

My body suddenly falls, and I collapse on the ground! The emotional shock is too strong, and I feel myself slowly losing consciousness: Everything turns black.

A few hours later, I wake up while as I feel something damp trickles on my face: Water. Again, these are the damn leaks of the ceiling…

-What time is it? I think aloud by looking at the moon crescent who shines outside. Everything seems so peaceful, and I almost forget the place where I am. In these moments, I can stay awake all night and admire the break of dawn. See the rays of the sun adorn the orange and pink skies, the birds fly away, and I pray that each new dawn will be better.

By moving a little, I realize that I slept on the floor. These idiots of guards must have thrown me like an old cloth in my cell... Whereas I look out the window, my dream comes back suddenly in my mind, and a soft smile stretches my lips.

\- It was a beautiful dream for life as miserable as mine ... I throw in an almost inaudible whisper. Indeed, my dream was so wonderful that waking up was painful.

_Youngbin. I dreamed of this man who visited me yesterday._

In my dream, we were both sitting under a pretty cherry blossom. We joked and laughed, behaving like children. I saw his lips curl into a bright smile as I ran my hand through his ash blonde hair. On my cheek, he put his index, and we were here, both of us, looking at each other tenderly.

_It was almost him, almost me, these lovers in joy._

This dream is now rooted in my mind, this happiness seemed so real, I want to believe in it and hang on to it a little. Youngbin is perhaps the glimmer of hope that I need, the light that will brighten my days and I want to believe in him.

Autumn is over. The multicoloured leaves have all fallen, and the traces of wet earth on the ground are gradually fading to make room for the snow. As I'm sitting in the yard, I watch the snowflakes spin in the cold wind. It is as if they are dancing, letting themselves be carried by the winter breeze and I flash a broad smile at the sight of this spectacle.

Just as the seasons change and evolve, my future has changed too. Since his first visit a few months ago, Youngbin comes to see me every week and brings a little warmth to my daily life. I learned a lot about him, like the fact that he is a bit of a particular lawyer. Indeed, he only takes charge of cases where innocent people were wrongly convicted.

Today, I have to find him in the visiting room at three o'clock because he has acquired something new for my file. He gets things done so quickly that I suspect him of having disreputable contacts... But let's move on. The meeting time is coming fast, and when I get up to go there, a voice calls out to me. A voice I know all too well.

\- What the hell are you doing here? I exclaim, widening my eyes before joining Youngbin. He beckons me to shut up and tells me to come near the grid at the back of the courtyard. Glancing left and right, I run towards him hastily. He wears the khaki suit from our first meeting, and a touch of nostalgia squeezes my heart as I watch him without saying a word.

\- I can’t talk to you very long Y/N. Someone here has been bribed and is trying to block your exit. I do not know if it is a guard or a more influential person, but whoever she is, she will try to prevent me from visiting you. He quickly declares as I notice the growing anger in his voice, accentuated by the cold breath that escapes his lips.

\- What if I try to confront this person directly? I announced, placing my hands on the fence with determination. I see something break in his eyes as he gently puts his palms facing mine, in a perfect reflection. He looks up, and his black eyes meet mine with a worried look, so he pronounces his words.

\- I don't want anything to happen to you. Stay safe, please. I care too much for you.

My eyes widen at the sudden revelation, and I no longer even feel the cold gnaws at my hands. I want to answer him, tell him how vital his presence is to me, but I am speechless. Before I have time to move, he slides a paper through a slit and strides away. I watch his shape fade away and carefully retrieve the small crumpled paper, carefully reading the lines inked with a fountain pen.

_Don’t leave me_

_I believe in it and start to run_

_No end ... You are my heartbeat_

_No matter what the rain brings_

_No matter what the darkness hides_

_I'll save you no matter what_

_You are not alone_

These words, these sentences. Everything makes me vibrating. My eyes start to shine and fill with tears. I do not want to cry; however, they are tears of joy which flow freely on my face, hurtling my cheeks rosy by the cold. My lips start to shake, and I now sob like a baby, sniffing loudly as my nose runs.

After a few minutes trying to calm down, I push my wavy hair back and decide to go back to my cell. As soon as I go back, I hear mockery, insults and threats. But all this din never reached me and will not get me today.

Youngbin gave me strength and courage, and I must not disappoint him.

_If I have to fight, I will do it, and blood will flow._


End file.
